Dans la douleur je panserai nos plaies
by nyonoshii2
Summary: "Ce silence, ce pu***n de silence entre nous, s'alourdit chaque jour davantage. Tu as changé, le jeune homme plein de fougue et de fierté que j'ai aimé jadis a laissé place à l'homme amer, perdu dans l'obscurité de ses pensées où je n'occupe plus la première place." OS, Drarry


_Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit, et encore moins de fanfics, j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop. N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous trouvez, j'essaierai de les modifier (si j'arrive à dompter ffnet qui a tellement changé en deux ans)_

**Dans la douleur je panserai nos plaies**

Ce silence, ce putain de silence entre nous, s'alourdit chaque jour davantage. Tu as changé, le jeune homme plein de fougue et de fierté que j'ai aimé jadis a laissé place à l'homme amer, perdu dans l'obscurité de ses pensées où je n'occupe plus la première place. Bien sûr, tu avais tes failles, ces déchirures si propres à faire de toi un être unique, et j'aimais ces cicatrices que tu tentais sans succès de camoufler sous un masque d'arrogance. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas dupe face à ton petit jeu, évidemment je savais que tu avais besoin de ta cour, tu avais besoin de plaire, d'être le centre de l'attention. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, puisque je savais que la première personne dont tu essayais de capter le regard, c'était moi. Je savais que le reste n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux.

Mais tu as changé, Draco. Ton regard s'est chargé de vide et d'indifférence. Je n'existe plus comme avant dans tes yeux. Tu le nies, mais je sais très bien que ton cœur est creux désormais, vidé de cette fascination que tu portais pour moi.

Inutile de me mentir, mon amour, il y a longtemps que les dernières traces de naïveté ont quitté mon âme de « Héros ». Survivant de la guerre, Sauveur acclamé, adulé, vénéré, me voici, simplement moi, l'homme imbécilement amoureux de celui qui ne le regarde plus.

Oh, tout n'a pas été si noir entre nous, pourtant. Malgré nos peurs, notre souffrance, nos pleurs face aux douleurs du passé, nous avons réussi à nous tenir debout, bon gré mal gré, nous accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre comme un fou jetterait une bouteille à la mer. Nous étions si jeunes à la fin de la guerre, si jeunes et déjà brisés, nous avions perdu les illusions qui à notre âge auraient dû nous transmettre l'énergie et l'espoir naturels de la jeunesse. Nous n'ignorions plus rien de la méchanceté du monde, de sa folie meurtrière et de la cruauté vide de sens qui aveugle et corrompt. Nous étions souillés, et c'est peut-être cette souillure qui a permis de nous aimer d'un amour si féroce.

Parce que nous avions survécu à l'enfer, nous faisions l'amour avec l'urgence de ceux qui se savent sauvés mais qui ne le sont jamais tout à fait dans leur cœur. Nous étions devenus pour nous-mêmes l'amphétamine qui bondit dans les veines, la cocaïne qui anime et qui crache, l'héroïne qui détruit et déchire. Nous ne pouvions nous passer des bras de l'autre tout comme nous aurions été incapables de vivre seuls.

Mais pourtant, tu sais, je refuse de croire que notre amour n'ait été que feu de paille, un brise-cauchemar pour éloigner la peine. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai vraiment aimé, avec toute la force dont j'ai été capable, comme je ne n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, comme je n'aimerai probablement plus jamais quiconque. Tu n'as pas seulement été un palliatif à mes douleurs, et tu ne l'es toujours pas à mes yeux. Tu as été l'être précieux qui a conquis mes jours et bercé mes nuits. Je voudrais retrouver ce temps béni où tu demeurais à mes côtés, l'adoration colorant tes yeux de cette lueur que j'aime tant.

Cette lueur a disparu désormais, perdue dans un coin de ta tête, à jamais hors de ma portée. Tu es enfermé dans ta tête, Draco, et mon amour n'est que les miettes de la clé pouvant en percer l'entrée. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te sauver, tout comme ton amour me sauvât autrefois, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, l'amour est surjoué. L'amour n'a pas en son pouvoir d'arrêter la pluie, de dresser des montagnes ou de défier l'univers. L'amour n'a pour lui que d'être un coureur de fonds qui luit dans l'obscurité, et lui demander de transformer la nuit en jour est vain. Je l'ai compris trop tard, j'ai voulu me persuader que t'aimer serait suffisant pour faire fuir tes angoisses et panser nos plaies.

Je me suis trompé. Draco, tu avais besoin d'aide, mais cette aide, je n'étais pas en mesure de te la procurer. Je me berçais d'un leurre, mais pour ma médiocre défense, j'ai été élevé pour devenir un sauveur, stupidement, je me suis conformé à mon rôle, et devant mes victoires passées, j'ai cru que je pourrais te sauver à ton tour. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, Draco, un homme faible et fort, rien qu'un être humain qui voudrait tant avoir et être à la fois. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir échoué à te préserver de la folie. Crois-moi, je m'en veux déjà suffisamment comme cela.

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, il se fait tard, l'heure des visites est terminée. »

Le triste rappel de la réalité me ramène à la surface.

L'assistante psychomage me regarde d'un air désolé. Depuis que tu es enfermé dans ton monde, bien au chaud dans ta chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, les gens ont la fâcheuse manie de toujours afficher cet air de circonstance, cette pitié pour moi que je ne supporte pas. Mais convenances sociales obligent, je ne peux leur faire ravaler leur désolation hypocrite, car je suis le Sauveur, je suis Bonté et Bienveillance. Foutu monde. Comment pourrais-je mériter ce titre quand j'ai été incapable de sauver la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ?

L'assistante trépigne du pied. La pitié va bien un temps, il ne s'agirait pas de faire des heures supplémentaires. Je te jette un dernier regard, mon amour dont le regard est invariablement tourné vers la fenêtre, impassible que tu es, statue de sel indomptable.

Je lâche ta main gelée, froide comme ton cœur de glace, et lâche à demi-mot, gêné par la présence de l'assistante :

« Je reviendrai demain. Je t'aime Draco. »

La jeune femme a détourné le regard, gênée. Je la remercie silencieusement de préserver ainsi ma pudeur.

Demain, mon amour, j'affronterai à nouveau ton regard vide. Demain, j'essaierai à nouveau de te rendre à la vie.

* * *

_Je ne pense pas écrire de suite, j'aime bien la fin ouverte. Ceci dit je suis ouverte aux propositions, et si je vois que ça intéresse, j'essaierai peut-être d'écrire un autre épisode. A bientôt !_


End file.
